Yesterfuture
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: This is part of the Letter-verse but not in letter-form. Mega-force is teleported to their first Ranger party, and overwhelmed they (sans Jake) go hide in a bathroom.
1. Day of the Dumped

Hey. Saban owns Power Rangers, not me. I? Me? Whatever, you guys know what I mean. This is with my Letters verse and will stay so opposed to whatever new canon in the show pops up. Possibly; it'll depend.

And this is my 66th fic. Whoa.

* * *

"Things look like they do back home," observed Theo Martin at length. He and his two companions had been teleported to this unknown dimension by Dr. Cranston in order to get some answers. Mack Hartford and Summer Landsdown nodded their heads. Together they wandered out of the park they had arrived in.

Spotting the park's sign, Mack did a double take. "Angel Grove Park?"

"Wait, this city is named Angel Grove too?" a baffled Summer questioned. "I mean, this is not a parallel dimension to you guys' so that doesn't make sense…"

Anxiously they walked down the street, Theo briefly stopping to purchase a newspaper. As the short man flipped through it, Summer asked, "Anything of use?"

"Yeah. There are in fact Power Rangers here. But it's the first time anywhere on this Earth that there have been Power Rangers as far as they know."

"Well, this place is called Angel Grove," joked Mack.

Dourly Theo noted, "This is not a joking matter. We've got a strange dimension, dead aliens getting emails, and SPD ignoring the lot of us."

"I know that as well as you do, Theo," Mack replied. "That's why I'm making a joke."

Theo wound himself up for a retort. Summer felt lucky she spotted something across the street that would avert the budding argument.

"Um, guys?"

"What?" Theo asked curtly, still glaring at the semi-irritated Red Overdrive Ranger.

"There's an Ernie."

"What?" went both men incredulously.

"Yeah, look."

All three stared at the white building labeled "Ernie's Brain Freeze" for a long moment. Finally Mack shrugged and began to head to the nearest crosswalk.

"Come on, it's our first lead."

The three were soon in the building, purchasing ice cream cones as to blend in prior to sitting down at a booth. Laying down the newspaper to the forum page, Theo observed, "The page is full of wondering where and who these Power Rangers are. The team is apparently Megaforce; _that's_ original. It's like 1993 for them…"

"Same color scheme as the first five- red, yellow, blue, black, and pink," noted Mack. "But that doesn't mean anything in particular- so did my team."

"And my team was first in our dimension, and we started out as a trio," Summer agreed. "Still, it's a start. We know how many and which colors to look out for."

"Hmm," went Theo, eying a pair of teen boys who had just entered. Looking over, Mack saw a pair of coffee-skinned boys with black hair, but one wore mostly black while the other wore blue.

"That doesn't mean anything, Theo. It could be a coincidence."

Theo and Summer looked at Mack, amazed that the most experienced of them had just said something that monumentally stupid.

"Sorry. Forgot, we're dealing with Power Rangers here," Mack admitted sheepishly. "Still, we can't just waltz over there and ask them if they're Power Rangers."

"Of course not," Summer sighed.

Theo nodded somberly. "Do any of us even know how to waltz?"

Mack gave Theo a look, but since he wasn't Theo's Red it had no effect. In fact, Theo just responded with a flat look of his own.

"Boys," Summer warned them. "We're on a mission. No time to see who's alpha."

"Mack is, he's the Red and has seniority," a deceptively mild Theo informed her. Mack side-eyed the other male as Summer buried her face in her hands.

Them a third teenage boy entered; he wore red and was tentatively waved over by the boy in blue as he made his order. The red-clad teen hovered at the counter for a bit before joining the other two warily.

"Huh," blinked Mack. Theo smacked him upside the head. "They've been a team for less than a week. What did you expect?"

"And here's our final two pieces of the puzzle," announced Summer as two pretty girls, one a blonde in yellow and an Asian in pink, entered side by side. They got their smoothies before joining the boys, making sure they sat side by side.

"So the girls were friends before, and so were the blue and black. Red knows nobody."

The Black Ranger, smiling widely, tried to chat up the girl in yellow to her bemused confusion. Theo promptly banged his head against the table. "Dear Zordon and Megazords: it's Zack and Angela all over again, but if Angela was a Ranger!"

"Then, it's not the same," Summer observed. Theo ignored her.

"Okay, so we've been pretty successful, considering we've been here for about a half hour. We know there is a first Power Rangers team, we know the city is also named Angel Grove, there's an Ernie who makes smoothies except he's Indian-"

"That's kind of racist…"

"Shut up, Theo. And now we've probably found the Power Rangers themselves. But now what?"

Theo shrugged, his face still lying on the newspaper. Summer was at a loss as well. Mack made a face, looking over at the warily interacting teens.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do now either."

MEGAFORCE

Noah pushed up his glasses, unsure of how to bring up the subject. Jake was busy trying to make conversation with Gia for the thirteenth time, who kept trying to continue her discussion with Emma about their math homework; and Troy had retreated himself, staring into his half-empty smoothie as if expecting answers about the strange situation the five were now in due to an alien invasion and a talking face in the wall of a secret base. Finally he performed a polite cough. When that went unnoticed, Noah coughed again, a bit louder this time.

"So, um, you like math?" Jake asked Gia. Noah sighed. His efforts were being ignored.

Emma laughed and replied for her friend. "Yeah, a lot more than most people do!"

"Hey! I don't like math that much!" Gia argued. She assured Jake, "I'm good at math, but it's not my favorite subject. Do you like math?"

"Not really, but I'm not good at it like you and Noah are," a happy Jake replied.

"Speaking of myself," Noah inserted himself into the conversation. Jake glowered at his friend.

"Yeah, Noah?" Troy looked up from his smoothie.

"Please do not react obviously to what I am about to say, but I believe those three people have been observing us."

"What? Why?" hissed Jake, trying not to look. Emma quickly risked a look. "Um. I don't know if they really matter even if they are. After all, one of them has newspaper ink all over his face…"

"Really?" Jake asked, trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Do you think they might be more monsters in disguise?" worried Jake.

"Can they even do that?" wondered Emma. The other four shrugged after thinking it over.

"Okay, so what do we do?" whispered Gia. "Do we go over there?"

"Maybe; what's the worst that can happen? Another alien invasion?" Jake joked. "So… Troy, you're the leader. You go over there."

After a minute Troy got up, letting out a sigh. "Fine."

MEGAFORCE

"Oh Chillers and Lava Lizards," whispered Mack. "Their Red just got up and… yep, heading this way!"

They didn't have any more time to react, because then the teen was standing in front of them. Rubbing the back of his neck, he just stood there for a minute. He looked back at his teammates, who all made encouraging motions. Turning back to the trio, he asked, "So, are you guys new to Angel Grove too?"

"Uh…" Mack's brain went blank and he ended up blurting out, "In a sense."

Theo put his face down onto the table again in an attempt to remove himself from the discourse.

"I'm Summer, he's Mack, and Theo's the one with ink on his face."

"I wouldn't have ink on my face if he was smarter."

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm Troy," he introduced himself. "So, why are you guys here?"

Mack decided to give him a diluted version of the truth. "Well, someone in this area sent an email to a deceased friend of several friends of ours. It's rather strange considering how he's been dead for over a decade. But unfortunately all we know is the rough location and that there was an email because we don't know how to access his email. He was very… techy so yeah. So yeah."

Troy raised his eyebrows and waited.

"Um, it's complicated," Summer admitted.

Cautiously the Yellow Ranger wandered over, followed by the other three.

"Is everything optimal, Troy?" worried the Blue, adjusting his glasses.

"Wow, it's Dr. C. all over again," Mack marveled.

"Who's Dr. C.?" asked the Black Ranger. "For that matter, who are you three?"

"Mack, Summer, and Theo," Troy stated, pointing to each in turn. "And these are my… friends."

"Jake."

"Gia."

"Emma."

"I am Noah and now may we receive an explanation for the identity of Dr. C.?"

"Um…."

And of course the screams began at that moment. Annoyed by the interruption, the five nonetheless left with barely a goodbye.

"Probably just a bunch of minions," Summer decided, getting up. "Do they have a name yet?"

"Loogies, apparently," replied Theo, his voice muffled. "And I thought Moogers was a bad term…"

"So, we going to watch? See what they can do?" Summer pressed.

"Sure, why not," Mack shrugged, getting up.

Theo, however, did not get up although he did remove his face from the newspaper. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Mack and Summer spoke in unison. Sulkily Theo followed them out of the building, newspaper in hand.

Morphed, the five were coping well enough with the minions for newbies. Stretching, Mack smiled ruefully at the scene. "Ah, this brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Summer and Theo agreed.

After exchanging looks, the three couldn't resist and got out their morphers.

"Overdrive Accelerate! Red Overdrive Ranger!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! Blue Jungle Fury Ranger!"

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

Between the five newbies and three experienced Rangers, the minions were soon gone. Demorphing, Mack grinned at the still morphed Megaforce Rangers. "Hey. I suppose you guys didn't expect to see us again so soon, huh?"


	2. Mutiny of the Seniors

Okay, I'm back! Saban owns Power Rangers. And I've decided this is occurring after episode 2 but clearly before episode 3 since I don't know what it'll contain.

Warning: Theo continues to steal the 'show' for most of this chapter.

* * *

"You're- you're Power Rangers?" got out a shocked Jake.

Theo smirked in confirmation.

"Where did you guys come from?" wondered Gia, stepping back.

"Another dimension," admitted Summer. "Well, these two come from one and I come from a second. It's complicated."

"I bet," Noah laughed weakly.

"So… should we go somewhere private to discuss matters?" suggested Troy, eyeing the trio cautiously.

"Sure. Back to Ernie's Deep Freeze?" offered Mack. "I wouldn't mind another ice cream."

"We were just there," sighed an exasperated Theo.

"So?"

"So it'd look suspicious if we came right back after a Power Rangers battle."

"No it wouldn't," insisted Mack.

"Yes it would."

"Boys," Summer interrupted. "This is their city, let them decide."

Everyone turned to look at Troy, who looked put on the spot. "How about the park?"

"Very well," shrugged Mack and they wandered over to the park. Settling themselves around a picnic table, no one looked quite sure what to say next. Finally Gia asked, "So… are there other dimensions with Power Rangers in them. Wow."

Mack and Summer looked over at Theo.

"Yes. Ours is the most populous with Power Rangers; Summer's team is the only one in hers so far; and then there's another dimension where the Power Rangers are more of a galactic peace-keeping force. Then there's the Super Sentai dimension where the focus is on Japan. There are linked minor magical dimensions that Mystic Force in my dimension was tasked with protecting as well as the Earth city of Briarwood. Now there's yours. That's all the dimensions we're directly actively linked to currently."

"Fascinating," went Noah.

Jake shrugged. "Maybe to you, but that speech just made me zone out."

"Blacks," muttered Theo in annoyance.

"Excuse me?!" went Jake and Noah, offended.

"It's short for Black Rangers," Summer interceded. "Admittedly there are certain traits that go along with certain colors. Reds are leaders, Blues are smart, Yellows have a lot of energy, Pinks are caring, Blacks are more interested in the physical opposed to the metaphysical, and so on."

Jake continued to sulk regardless but Noah accepted this tidbit understandingly.

"Why is that?" wondered Emma.

Mack covered Theo's mouth. "It's a long story. So, as things have been going so well… does the name Zordon mean anything to you guys?"

"Like our Zords?" tried Troy.

"No, like that guy Gosei mentioned," Gia refuted. "Noah?"

"Yes, he did mention someone named Zordon having mentored him or something like that."

"Awesome. We need to talk to Gosei. So, take us to your mentor," Mack requested.

"Mack!" Summer protested even while giggling.

"What? Troy is already here, so leader doesn't make sense."

Thinking it over, Summer sighed, "Good point."

"All right, let's go." Troy got up.

MEGAFORCE

Noah and Theo kept up a discussion about inter-dimensional relations, Troy and Mack shared stories on their enemies, and Gia and Summer talked about how the latter had learned about other dimensions. This left Emma and Jake alone as the group made their way to the beachside cave where Gosei and Tensou lived.

"So, I'm guessing there's never a dull day when you're a Power Ranger," mused Jake.

Mack looked back at him. "Nor after you've stopped your foes. You get used to it."

Jake and Emma exchanged a look, both unconvinced.

Upon the eight entering the cave, poor Tensou completely freaked out. As he did so, Theo stared down at the robot bemused. "Of course you guys have an Alpha 5 counterpart, of course you do."

"Rangers, what is the meaning of this?" boomed out Gosei.

Mack stepped forward. "I am Mack Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger. These two are Theo Martin, Blue Jungle Fury Ranger, and Summer Landsdown, Yellow RPM Ranger. Are you the one who sent Zordon an email several days ago?"

"Yes. Were you three sent by him?"

"No, we were sent by the first six of his final students."

"What?" went Gosei, his voice cracking.

Gently Mack informed him, "I regret to say that Zordon died over a decade ago. We do not know what your email contained, as we can't figure out the majority of his technology even now. Though I'm guessing it involves the fact that you had to give out the Megaforce morphers?"

"Yes, that's right. But… but how did Zordon die? How _could_ he die?"

"He was captured by the Evil Alliance-"

"Whose main goal these days is to put JKP off the map as far as pizza selling in the Power Rangers subculture goes," interjected a grumpy Theo.

"Ahem. So, he was captured. This led the latter Turbo Rangers-"

"Latter?" Now it was Gia who interjected.

"Well, yes. Originally they were Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Justin. But while Dimitria was supervising, she nudged the first four into stepping down since they were out of high school by that point. Tanya had been a Ranger for about a year, Kat for a year and a half, Adam for two and a half, and Tommy for three and three quarters so she might have had a point."

"Um, yeah," got out Jake.

"So TJ became Red, Cassie Pink, Carlos Green, and Ashley Yellow. Anyway, they'd only been Rangers for a few months when Divatox led a large scale attack on the Command Center."

Mack closed his eyes. "And Zordon was captured, the Turbo morphers left damaged and the Rangers not even knowing about Dr. C.'s existence. Anyway, the newer four got their hands on a shuttle and set out into space."

"What about the Blue Ranger, Justin?" Noah worried. "Why didn't he go?"

"Because he was twelve," deadpanned Theo.

"Twelve?" went the Megaforce Rangers.

Summer laughed, "Hey, Mack was younger."

"I was mentally eighteen, thank you very much," grumbled Mack.

"Still doesn't change the fact you were physically like three when you became a Ranger."

The Megaforce Rangers stared at Mack while Summer tried not to laugh. Theo just tried to wipe off the newspaper ink on his face.

"AHEM."

Startled, Mack resumed telling Gosei of Zordon's death. "So they met Andros, the Red Space Ranger. He gave them the four unbonded morphers. Together they battled the Evil Alliance and tried to rescue Zordon. But in the end, it looked as if defeat was unavoidable. Yet Andros found Zordon at last."

"Finally meeting the guy," Theo commented wryly.

"Well, yes. Knowing how dire matters were, Zordon convinced Andros to open the container he was in to the open air. And thus he became an energy wave that destroyed most of the Evil Alliance, turning good those who weren't destroyed."

"Such as Andros' brainwashed sister. I can't believe you left out her story arc and didn't even mention Zhane. You suck at recapping."

"Then why didn't you recap?"

"Because you have seniority and are the Red Ranger."

"Okay, both points."

"Well, duh. I am a Blue."

Summer buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking from containing her laughter. The Megaforce Rangers just looked baffled.

Quietly Gosei commented, "And so passed Zordon, the great sage of Eltar?"

"Yes," nodded Mack. "That was in 1998, about fourteen and a half years ago."

"Please don't blame the earlier Turbo Rangers," pleaded Summer. "They and the rest of the first ten have blamed themselves more than enough over the years."

"Who are the other six?" asked Gia after a moment.

"The other seven," Theo corrected her. "Tanya was number eleven and the first Ranger not to use a Power Coin."

The Megaforce Rangers all looked lost.

Theo sighed. "I'm not sure why you guys have them, but at least you guys can have visuals for the explanation. Okay, come over here to see the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

Mack and Summer wandered over to a mute Gosei as Theo had the Megaforce Rangers gather around him as he stood by the Mighty Morphin models.

Happily he began the lecture. "Way back in August 1993, Rita Repulsa escaped."

"She WHAT?" went Gosei, shocked out of his grief.

"Escaped, e-s-c-a-p-e-d. Escaped: to flee, to bolt, to abscond."

"Well, yes, I know that. But how did Rita Repulsa escape from her space dumpster?"

"Space dumpster?" Jake mouthed to Noah, who shrugged in equal confusion.

Mack answered, "Um, we think it was a pair of too curious astronauts. Anyway, so she and her main minions escaped and went back to their moon fortress."

"Moon fortress?" Gia mouthed to Emma, who just smiled wanly at her friend.

Theo continued, "And they attacked our dimension's Angel Grove. So Zordon asked Alpha to recruit five teenagers. He got five freshmen: Jason Scott to be the Red Ranger, Zack Taylor to be the Black Ranger, Trini Kwan to be the Yellow Ranger, Kimberly Hart to be the Pink Ranger, and Billy Cranston to be the Blue Ranger."

Troy wondered if Billy Cranston was connected to this "Dr. C." that had been mentioned but he had no one to mouth anything at.

Summer added, "Anyway, a month or so later Rita had gotten fed up with all her defeats at their hands so she used the cursed Green Power Coin on the new kid, Tommy Oliver. But the spell was lifted and Dr. O. joined the team."

Theo gave Summer a look as he explained to the others, "Tommy is known as Dr. O. to every team Ninja Storm and later due to Dino Thunder (the team after Ninja Storm) having called him that as he was their science teacher as well as their mentor. And the Black Dino Ranger. You five might want in on the pool we have going on for what color his sixth morpher will be. Also, Troy, yes Dr. C. is Billy. The same teams call him that due to his mastery over Power Rangers related technology."

Troy blinked.

Theo went on, "Anyway, at the start of their sophomore year Lord Zedd came over and took over since Rita hadn't defeated them yet. About a third of the way through the Green Power Coin was finally drained due to a complex scheme of the villains I won't get into right now. So a few weeks later Zordon had Dr. O. become the White Power Ranger. And a month or two after that, Jason, Trini, and Zack were chosen to go to some Peace Conference in Europe. So they were replaced by Rocky, Aisha, and Adam respectively. Then about, what, three-fifths of the way through their junior year, Kimberly left to train in Florida as a gymnast. She was replaced by Kat Hilliard."

Here Summer took over. "That summer some mess happened and five of them ended up becoming the Zeo Rangers, using the Zeo Crystals. Kat remained Pink, Tanya replaced Aisha as Yellow, Rocky became Blue, Adam switched from Black to Green, and Tommy became Red. Billy remained most of senior year as their tech support prior to moving to Aquitar."

"Aquitar?" asked Gia.

"Another planet, it's a long story," sighed Mack. "Also for a time Jason rejoined them as the Gold Zeo Ranger but left a few weeks around the time Turbo began- the same time they were graduating high school. From there you know the story up until Lost Galaxy."

The Megaforce Rangers waited, as did Gosei and Tensou. Getting it, Theo rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We're not going to be explaining everything now! Our throats are dry enough as it is!"

"In fact, we ought to be heading back and telling the first ten what we've learned, if that's okay with you guys," Mack stated.

"I don't see a problem with it; Gosei?" Troy looked over at their mentor.

"No, in fact I would like to meet these final students of Zordon, to thank them for at least keeping Earth safe, which I am certain mattered most to Zordon and for doing what they could for him."

"That can be arranged," agreed Mack. "Probably they'll be coming by for a visit within the next few days. I'm not sure if we personally will be returning with them- I'm sure other members of other teams will want to meet you guys."

Jake grinned widely.

"We can usually be found at Ernie's Brain Freeze for a while after school unless there's an attack," Troy told them.

"Great, just don't expect them all at once; not only do we not want to overwhelm you guys, but there are still stray attacks and other mishaps going on back in our dimensions," Summer told them.

"That's okay."

Warily Emma asked, "Just curious- just how many Power Rangers are there?"

"With you five? I believe we're at a 100 even," Theo replied.

"That's a lot of Power Rangers," gulped Jake.

"Don't worry, you guys won't get overshadowed. This is your fight, not ours. Unless things get really bad like that one time for us…" Mack trailed off.

Theo scoffed. "Please, those five were just stoppers until you guys got your powers back."

"That's not what the Sentinel Knight and my dad said!"

"That's because the Sentinel Knight trusted your dad and your dad's an idiot. An intelligent idiot, but an idiot."

Noah commented, "That's an oxymoron."

"Well, he's more impractical and short-sighted than an idiot, but whatever."

"My dad's not an idiot," Mack insisted. "Summer, back me up here."

Summer made a face.

"Aw, come on!"

"Sorry, Mack. But he fostered a mistrustful situation between Will and the rest of your team, put you guys on a morning talk show-"

"Your team talked to elementary school kids!"

"Scott's dad asked us and since we were affiliated with his military organization…"

"Besides, even we can see the difference between holding a chat with kids and going on national TV," pointed out Jake.

"And he lied to you about your very existence, Mack! I still don't get why you forgave him…"

"For the same reason you forgave Dr. K-"

Flatly Summer went, "You did not just go there."

"Oh, please, she went there in proving she had a greater impact on her dimension than Dr. O. did on his."

"Yes, yes she did. But she's not proud of that impact- she just doesn't deny the truth of that impact. Besides, she didn't mean to cause the apocalypse! She just wanted to escape from the place she had been raised in after learning she had been lied to about why she could never go outside! And she was like thirteen! Who didn't do something monumentally stupid at that age? It's just with her intellectual powers and the fact that her supervisors had her create a sentient computer virus that it led to near complete destruction," Summer ranted.

Pointing Mack in the chest, "And she meant to set up a firewall to contain it within the compound. Should she have set up the firewall first? Probably, and she regrets it every day remembering the millions of lives that were killed by Venjix's forces. Dr. K has done everything- risking discovery of her role in the matter which, I remind you, did happen- to reverse the damage she had unintentionally caused to the world. Your father stubbornly insists he did not err in either aforementioned discussion. And I ask you this: did he ever apologize for what he did to you, for lying to you?"

Mack blinked.

Theo coughed. "All right, then. Um, we should be heading back and keeping these two in their own dimensions for a while. I'm sure you guys will be meeting lots of other Rangers soon, hopefully those with less complicated backstories like myself. Bye-bye!"

Getting out a device Theo pressed a button and the trio vanished in a flash of white light.

"Well, today's definitely been interesting," commented Gia at length.

Troy shook his head wearily. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring…"

* * *

Next chapter will probably have the Megaforce Rangers trying to figure what on their Earth just happened. Because I'm kinda wondering the same thing right now...


	3. Friends Indeed

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

And yay: I liked the third Megaforce episode. Though… should I edit to make the city Harwood? Thoughts?

Regardless, this takes place after the third episode.

* * *

Tommy looked around at the beach. "Looks peaceful enough for the moment. Come on, guys. Let's meet this Gosei."

"All right," nodded Kimberly, with the three junior Rangers tagging behind them. Soon they were at the entrance of a cave. As they went in, a small silver robot rolled up to them.

"Are you more Power Rangers?" it asked excitedly.

Madison crouched down and smiled at the robot. "Yep! We're here to talk with Gosei and meet the new Rangers."

"Come along then!" the robot told them. "I'm Tensou, by the way."

"I'm Madison. Nice to meet you," the Blue Mystic Ranger replied as she followed the robot.

"Nice to meet you too!" Turning a corner, Tensou called out, "Gosei! We have more visitors!"

"Really?" boomed a voice.

"Yep!" grinned Dustin and Bridge together, the former playfully punching the latter's brown backpack.

Stepping forward, Kimberly looked guilty. "Tommy and I are here on behalf on Zordon's final students. We're so sorry…"

The brunette sniffled. "We hope they weren't too blunt about breaking the news. Theo can be… abrasive at times."

"At times?" mouthed Dustin to Bridge. Madison smacked the Yellow Ranger upside the head.

"Guys," Tommy warned them. The three looked properly abashed. Sheepishly he told Gosei, "Sorry. As I'm sure you know, Power Rangers can be an unruly bunch."

There was a twinkle in Gosei's eyes. "I am aware of that, yes. Tensou, how about you contact the Rangers-"

"But they're right here." Tensou tilted his head in bafflement. Dustin and Bridge nodded their agreement. Madison and Kimberly shared a long-suffering look.

Tommy smiled at the little robot. "I think he meant the Megaforce Rangers."

"OH!" And Tensou promptly rolled off to do so.

"So what's up with all the action figures?" asked Dustin, looking through them for his own suit.

"They are representative of the various embodiments of the bioelectric grid."

"Bridge, dude, translate stat."

The brown-haired man shrugged as he slipped off his backpack. "Well, the theory is rather complicated. But basically the morphers are conduits so that people can use the energy of the bioelectric grid safely."

"Okay. But face-in-wall dude, you've been here for like thousands of years, right?" Dustin appealed to Gosei.

"That is correct…"

"So how come you got, like, all the morphers. For real."

"It is a long story but-"

Just then Troy entered the chamber, followed by the other four Megaforce Rangers. Kimberly immediately went over and started hugging them.

"Tommy, look! THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

Tommy's shoulders slumped. "Cute shouldn't apply to Power Rangers."

"Want me to tell my successor that you said that?" Kim giggled, clinging to a silently freaking out Emma.

Tommy backpedaled, "No, no, no. I- uh- Bridge, help?"

"Mew?" went the three-time Ranger, toppling over from his headstand. "You say something?"

"It's so great to meet another Pink Ranger!" Kim informed Emma, hugging her even tighter. Looking over at Jake, she added, "And Zack will be psyched to meet you!"

Gia raised her eyebrows. "So… you're a Pink Ranger then!"

Kimberly stepped back and did a flip, coming up triumphantly. "The first of modern Earth!"

"Impressive," Noah acknowledged. Kimberly then glomped him, grinning, "Aw, you're so much like Billy back in our freshman days! Isn't he, Tommy?"

"I- I guess."

Dustin cheered, "Found my team! There's Shane, there's Tori, there's yours truly, there's the Bradley boys, and there's Mike Junior- oops, I mean Cam!"

"Please don't get Cam riled up about that again," pleaded Madison. "Just don't, I beg of you."

"Okay," he went along with her, moving on to look for his best friend Chip's figurine.

"So, you guys are more senior Power Rangers?" Troy asked with a wry grin.

"Yeah," nodded Tommy as he and the new Red shook hands. "Tommy Oliver."

All five's eyes went wide. "The Tommy Oliver?!"

The other senior Rangers cracked up. Between laughs Madison observed, "That has to be the new record for the newbies being in awe of Dr. O.!"

"Dude, yeah!" agreed Dustin, collapsing to the ground as he kept laughing.

Deadpan Tommy observed, "So, you've heard of me, then?"

"We heard you've had five morphers," noted Gia.

"Green, white, red, red, and black," listed Bridge off his gloved hand.

"I hate Rita," mumbled Tommy. Dustin, whose laughter had been tapering off, began to laugh loudly again at this.

"Only for the first morpher, the other four are on you," Madison pointed out.

"I still hate her."

"She's in charge of all good magic now! She's apologized countless times! What do you want from her?" an exasperated Kimberly asked.

"Um… Kim? I never said I had a good reason to hate her, just that I hate her."

"You're being silly."

"Billy has rubbed off on you," complained Tommy.

"Well, yeah, he's my husband."

Noah looked distinctly disturbed by this revelation.

Jake raised his hand.

"Yes?" went Tommy, eager to escape his conversation with his ex.

"So… Rangers can and do, ah, hook up?"

Gia rolled her eyes, Emma looked at her best friend sympathetically, Troy looked like he was hiding a grin, and Noah just sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well, yes. Billy and I didn't get together for the longest time though. Actually it's pretty rare for Rangers to hook up while being Rangers. But it usually happens within a few years afterwards."

Jake beamed. "Okay, I was just wondering."

"Right," went Noah sardonically.

"So, when can we start traveling between dimensions? We wouldn't mind meeting more of the senior Rangers," Troy said.

"What about the Earth?" went Tensou.

"What he said," agreed Bridge. "Usually world-traveling waits until after a team has stopped their threat. And also, do not expect us to bail you guys out often if at all. Me and my teammates made that mistake once when Doggie first became the Shadow Ranger. It's contrary to the spirit of being a Power Ranger."

"This is our world and our challenge," Troy admitted. "That's fair."

"However, we will be visiting. Everybody is excited to meet you guys," Madison stated.

"Not Merrick," Dustin pointed out.

"When is Merrick ever excited?"

"Oh yeah…"

"And Doggie, Sam, Kat, and Nova don't know about them yet," Bridge reminded her.

"Okay, okay. Almost everybody is excited to meet you guys."

"Um, just a few at a time, right?" checked Emma.

"Of course," nodded Tommy. "We don't want to draw unwanted attention to us. By the way, the collective 'us' now includes you guys."

"Sweet," grinned Jake.

"Anyway, Gosei, is there anything else you want to know?" Kimberly tilted her head at the face in the wall.

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment. But thank you for taking the time to seek me out and inform me what had happened. Otherwise I would have been distracted and worried by his non-response to my email."

Kimberly smiled wistfully. "I just wish it had been good news."

Gosei sighed. "I do as well."

"We needed to check out this new dimension in our circle anyway," Tommy reminded them.

"Yes, I suppose the invasion must have retriggered this dimension joining the circle…"

"We Blues are still working out the details," admitted Madison. "Speaking of which, we ought to be heading back soon."

"Yeah," nodded Bridge. He waved at the Megaforce Rangers. "Next time I visit I'll bring buttery toast! Oh! That reminds me!"

He got out five electronic tablets, each in a different color, from his backpack. He explained, "These are you guys' day pads. They're primarily used for maintaining electronic communication between us Rangers, our allies, and the surviving bad guys. Don't ask why."

"We weren't," Troy assured the other Red Ranger as he took his red tablet. "Thanks!"

"Eh, they're from Dr. C.," Bridge shrugged it off as he handed out the rest. "Besides, everyone else has one- why can't you guys?"

Noah hugged the device to his chest. With a knowing smile Madison requested, "Don't try to take it apart to see how it works, okay? I'm sure Dr. C. will be willing to give you a lecture."

"All right," the Blue Ranger sighed.

"Bye, guys!" went Kimberly, bringing up her 'wristwatch' to her mouth. "Billy? We're ready to come home."

And with a flash of light the five were gone.

"So… we're going to get overwhelmed by visitors in between battles, aren't we?" predicted Troy.

His teammates nodded.

Tensou spun anxiously in a circle while Gosei let out a low chuckle. "Power Rangers do tend to… let's just say they liven up matters wherever they go."

Emma nodded empathetically.


	4. New Beginnings

Hey. I'm back-ish. Sorry that it's so short despite taking so long; *glares at drowsy plot bunny*.

I don't own Power Rangers. Saban owned Power Rangers, then Disney did, and now Saban does again. *beat* Does this make Haim Saban the once and future king of Power Rangers retroactively during the Disney years? Hmm. No, I'm being serious: does it?

* * *

Gia had never been so uncomfortable in her life.

Part of that was the fact she was hiding in the most spacious and luxurious bathroom she had ever seen: a giant tub, a skylight with a combined sun-moon stained glass image, three sinks in a marble counter lined with various bathing liquids, a toilet, six towel racks, a tilted floor in the form of mermaids, four gentle wall lamps on the counter wall, the opposite wall a mirror with the door and tub on the remaining two walls, and a laminated image of a beach on the wall. This was the furthest thing from her mind (so far she had never even considered it an option) when she had asked the stuffy British butler (they actually had a stuffy aged British butler here) for a bathroom. The blonde sat on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest and breathing deeply.

She had been in her bedroom, doing her English homework, when in a flash of green light she was in a giant living room with a rock wall and several other people who were apparently other Yellow Rangers. There had been a flurry of introductions and then the party had begun. As soon as she could she had slipped away, overwhelmed by all the energy. Besides, hadn't there been a warning about her and her teammates not coming over to other dimensions until after the bug aliens had been dealt with?

There was a knock at the door. Gia looked up in panic.

"Gia?" came her best friend's voice. "Um, are you there?"

Getting up, she walked over and opened the door. Emma as well as Troy and Noah were there. Raising her eyebrows as she let them in she asked, "No Jake?"

"No, he's off enjoying himself," Troy told her as he, Emma, and Noah looked around at the luxurious bathroom.

As Gia locked the door, Emma sighed. "Apparently whenever Power Rangers get together, it can get quite energetic."

"And everyone is quite excited about there being a new team," observed Noah. "Perhaps this is even an annual tradition."

"Well, not so early, but yes," Madison commented.

"Right, you guys usually wait until after evil is defeated to celebrate," guessed Gia. Then it hit the four of them and they looked over at the black-haired Blue Ranger who was sitting casually on the tub's rim.

"I can cast spells. Also, I will make Xander apologize for bringing you all here without warning."

"Xander?" went Noah.

"The Green Mystic Force Ranger. Also, there are quite a few people who want to meet you guys, such as Xander. I believe Ronny has already made herself acquainted with you all."

"Lean, honey-ish hair, super speed?" hazarded Troy. When Madison nodded, he affirmed, "Yeah, we met her."

"So, exactly how many people are here?" wondered Gia. "Last time I checked, it was going to be about twenty people."

"Yeah, but that was when it was just the Yellows. Now? Definitely over a hundred, probably not over two hundred."

"That's a lot of Rangers," gulped Noah.

"Oh, no. There's just a hundred of us Earth Rangers. Everyone else is an ally or a villain-turned-ally."

"So, what is up with this mansion? Why can there be a party for Power Rangers here?" wondered Gia, looking around.

"It's the Hartford mansion. It and the underground base served as the headquarters for the Operation Overdrive team. You've met Mack, their Red Ranger."

"I thought we weren't supposed to be visiting…" muttered Gia.

Madison smiled ruefully. "Plans change, and frankly Ronny can be hard to stop sometimes, particularly with her being the junior Yellows' unofficial leader."

"Excuse me?" Gia tilted her head. "I thought Reds were the leaders."

Madison looked a bit sheepish. "Right, you guys are new. Well, even among the colors there are certain, shall we say, groupings. Seniority matters quite a lot in our subculture. It even passes on to allies; Ernie, Bulk, and Skull get a lot of respect from everyone since they knew the very first Rangers and hung out in Angel Grove for years."

"Right, so why is Ronny the junior Yellow leader?" asked Noah curiously.

"Well, you guys might want to get comfortable. This is going to take a while. See, Trini is the original Yellow Ranger and thus all the Yellows listen to her, particularly the next four Yellows- Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, and Maya. Then came Katie, Kelsey, Taylor, Dustin, and Kira. Taylor is their leader, especially since she's Trini's de facto second in command- has been since Wild Force was the rookie team."

The five blinked at her.

"Er, sorry: Taylor is the Yellow Eagle Ranger of Wild Force."

"Ah," they went in comprehension.

"Then come Z, Chip, Ronny, Lily, and Summer. Once again, Ronny is the most 'take charge' personality out of them, so she leads. Emily tends to tag along with them, but maybe she'll be the most senior Yellow of whatever group you two will be forming…"

"I think that makes sense," acknowledged Noah. "Is it the same for the other colors?"

"Basically, yeah. But you guys better rejoin the party before anyone else comes looking for you," Madison suggested before vanishing in a flurry of blue sparks.

"She has a point," admitted Emma. "Come on, let's go."

"At the very least we could grab some food," sighed Gia. "Maybe we could even catch some pointers on fighting the bad guys…"

"Maybe," her teammates echoed dubiously.


End file.
